


The side kick finally gets the spotlight

by BlueBeanBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBeanBitch/pseuds/BlueBeanBitch
Summary: "Do you really think this is good..?" He looked up at the older mans yellow shinning eyes."I know it's good, you have to trust me for a while" He bent down to his eye level and caressed his face. "You.. honestly, if it weren't for you, i would have gone with my other plan.." He hugged the younger male in a warm embrace for a while.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Where it begins..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, i saw a POV on tik tok where it goes  
> "POV: the side kick is tired of the heroes lies and finds comfort in the villian, who might have been the hero all along." By @bettercall.cal :] 
> 
> (Also I'm not a good writer so sorry if there are spelling mistakes or bad grammer)

"Ha... you know, you should have backed me up there" a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes walked into a room hunched over and layed his whole body on a couch near by.

"I did, and i tried sir. I just got caught up, but we still won, didn't we?" A small boy came into the room to sit on a chair and look on an ipad.

"Itsuki, ya know you only messed up because of that branch, couldn't you just, idk, BREAK IT?" The tall men yelled laying on the couch half asleep. 

"No James, i could not. It was too thick and spikey for me to touch. I am truly sorry but it wasn't on purpose." Itsuki pushed his round glasses up because he was looking down at his ipad to look for their next task. "James, sit up, i have our next task i think.. " He swiped his ipad towards a screen that they were facing and displayed the video. James sat up from the couch and pressed play on a remote he had.

"Hello you two, it's May!! Woooo!! Congrats you two! Anyways, we have a mission that is a group mission!" Itsuki was unphased by the loud woman on the screen due to how many times she told their missions just so James could see her." Okay, listen up, especially you James. Right next to me is the plan, break it and you're out. The plan is so the bad guy doesn't catch up and/or kill us lmao. Oh, and by the way, the bad guy's name is Mori. Weird right? Kinda sounds like one of our old agents. Anyways, please look to your closets for your clothing during that time and that will be all! If you need to see our target, please look at the next link that was/will be sent!! Bye bye!!!" The smiling girl got off the screen when James turned off the screen.

"God fuck man, another mission?? Especially a group one??? When is the time of the attack?" James asked when he stood up from the coach to the closet rubbing the skin inbetween his eyebrows. He grabbed the army like clothes for himself and itsuki. He threw itsuki his and went to the bathroom to change.

"What the shit is his problem" Itsuki whispered to himself and picked up the clothes from the floor since James missed, HEAVLY, like not even near him, like what the fuck are you okay???? Anyways. Itsuki quickly changed his clothes and left his hair like that cause fluff. James came out like an hour later and they walked out their room and hotel to the car.

"I'm driving again?" James nodded and got in the passenger seats. The other man sat in the driver's seat and started up the car. "You know what to do, correct?" 

"Yes, ofc i fucking do" james grabbed an ipad from the middle part of the car that holds shit?? Idk what it's called. He opened it and looked at the other details. "Okay so park at Y street and we'll walk to R street, then turn to a street with a yellow building" Itsuki nods and keeps driving.

~ after driving cause i don't got time to tell you how itsuki drove or how annoying James is ~

Itsuki parked near a car he recognized, got out the car, and walked over to the drivers window on that car. 

"Pheonix, can we walk with you to not look sus?" Pheonix nodded and walked out with 2 other agents. "Hello parrot and humming" they nodded and walked with the two men to R street. 

"Hah??? He fucking dumped you over THAT? Are you fucking kidding me???" Itsuki yelled when Humming told him that she got dumped for being too nice "honestly, i hope he's one of them people we have to kill in this mission" Humming got flustered and Itsuki patted her head. "Thank you Itsu.."

They reached the yellow building and changed in the locker rooms there. The 5 of them got out and were the first few there. James left to go flirt with May and Itsuki stood in the corner keeping watch for anyone sus. After the practice started James and Itsuki practiced on hand to hand while the 3 birds practiced shooting. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ITSUKI?? YOU'RE SO BAD WHAT THE FUCK BITCH. WHY DID I GET YOU AS A PARTNER INSTEAD OF, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, CLAY???" Itsuki sat down panting getting his usual yell from James about how much he sucked. While his eyes were closed when he layed down, some man came in and watching them practice. "GO GET ME FUCKING WATER, BRUH, HOW ARE YOU SO FUCKING BAD" The black haired man with red tips got up and walked over to the coolers. He spotted someone he didn't recognized and sparked up a conversation.

"Hello..who are you..?" The unknown male looked surprised and tried to look calm and collected.

"Oh, I'm new here, they didn't want me to participate but to watch to see how to improve lol. Oh, I'm agent Z by the way" the unknown male took off his hat, reached his hand out, and smiled. Itsuki was surprised at the blue haired and yellow eyed man infront of him. He snapped back into reality and shook his hand.

"Oh.. nice to meet you Z, please don't learn how to express your anger from my partner, James. Possibly look at Carlos or Leila" they bothed laughed for a few minutes until James came stomping in and grabbed Itsuki by the arm with a lot of force. 

"JAMES, CUT IT OUT, IT HURTS MAN" Itsuki struggled as James dragged him away. He was on the verge of tears from frustration but got surprised when the emerald eyed man forced James hand off his shoulder.

"WHAT THE SHIT?? WHO EVEN ARE YOU?? YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU, I'LL GO FIND ANOTHER FUCKING PARTNER WHO IS BETTER THAN YOU" James stormed off and Z sighed. 

He lifted up itsuki's sleeve and looked at the redness. "Man...are you okay? I'll go get some water bottles to cool it down" he took a water bottle and filled it with ice to put on Itsuki's arm. May came over to be sorry on James behalf and take Itsuki away into another room that a nurse was in to take care of Itsuki.

"I am so sorry!! I understand James has anger issues so next time I'll let him use a dummy or another person so this doesn't happen, and I'm so sorry you had to witness that on your first day Agent Z! Oh one more thing, Z, your new name is Diamond" Diamond nodded and sat next to Itsuki and looked at his arm.

"... Oh i forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"It's uh..moon.." He looked away slightly because he always got made fun of moon because of James. 

"I am guessing James goes by Sun? He just hates it, correct?" Itsuki looked at him surprised and nodded his head yes. Diamond sighed and kissed his arm. "I'll be off, the practice has ended anyways" he hopped off and exited. He left poor flustered Itsuki by himself. 

After Itsuki calmed down, he went outside to see James and the 3 birds were gone so he assumed they left together. He changed, walked to his car, and drove to his personal apartment. "Honey and Bee!" Itsuki closed the door and kneeled down to hug his two Shiba Inus. "I missed you two!" He changed into his pajamas, fed his dogs, and fell asleep on the couch from trying to learn more about Mori.


	2. Love is in the air???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm-

Itsuki's POV

I woke up at around 7 with the sun's bright light shining on me and my two dogs laying on my bed. I sit up and rub my eyes for a while and then try to find my contacts. I sat on the side of the bed and found my contacts on the night stand. I stretched and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I looked at my Ipad while changing to see my schedule and saw we had another practice at 3 PM. "James is gonna fucking kill me.. " I thought as I finally got my coat and contacts in. I looked at myself to check for any mistakes and head out for the day. I refilled Honey and Bees food and water bowl, put my shoes on, and got out of my apartment. Today I was going to meet up with a few old friends from when I was in highschool.

As I walked down the streets of my neighborhood, I was spacing out and didn't even notice my friends coming by.

"Yooo, Itsuki, can we move the time of the drinking to after 7PM?" My friend Sora asked with a pleading face. I took a big sigh and nodded my head yes. "OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" Sora screamed hopping and clinging to my arm.

"Uhm, I was about to go buy some groceries, would you care to join?" Sora nodded his head yes with a little "EEE!!!" Coming out. I laughed a little and we started talking about who knows what while walking to our local grocery store. I got basic needs like food, water, and me being me, some art supplies while Sora got just some sweets and toys. I followed the little blonde around the store and we paid for it.

I checked my watch and saw it was almost time to get ready for practice. "Sorry Sora, I have something to do at around 3 and I need to go, i am so sorry!" I bowed my head and he lightly laughed saying it was okay and I rushed home. I quickly changed into the clothes meant for practice and hurried out of my apartment once again saying goodbye to Honey and Bee.

I got in my car and drove over to James seeing if he needs a ride, which is really stupid of me because of course he doesn't want one from me, he probably has another girlfriend to drive him around. Despite that, i still went over to his hotel and saw he was just getting in a car so I drove past and headed to Y street. I got there 5 minutes early so I sat in the corner again watching everyone and everything.

I noticed Diamond didn't come over this time and ofc I was a little sad. I mean, c'mon, seeing how he treated me yesterday, how could i not miss him when he isn't here. Anyways, practice started and I got paired up with Clay this time. "Hey, can you be a little bit softer, I hurt my arm yesterday and it hurts" he said sure and we had some small talk before we started. Clay was being very gentle, it was cute, and he kept checking if I was okay which then led me to having to constantly reassure him which also then led to the point where we just stopped and waited for our next activity.

"So.. what's it like having James as a partner?" Clay eyed me as he said it and layed down on the floor while I was sitting up.

"Hm.. not bad I guess, he has a very short temper but that helps in battles yk? I just wish he could handle it a little better outside of fights and release it all in fights.. " I looked down slightly until I heard one of the staff members telling us to come over and start our new assignments. I got paired with the 3 birds for doing track cause surprise, surprise, we have to run in this mission. Running wasn't so hard, running fast was the problem.

I have a high stamina so that leads me to being able to run for a long time with no problems. But running fast takes a lot more stamina so I end up with a shorter time if I try going fast. Sadly in this activity. We were forced to use all of our speed to reach one end to the other and let's say I did not get to be one of the fastest.

Let's skip this part because it's too embarrassing but I did get to talk to Pheonix about how to deal with work and work, as in homework and work work.

It was around 6PM when practice ended and so I walked out to my car and drove to my sisters house. She wanted me to pick up something and because my nephew missed me lmao, it's not my fault her kid is so cute smfh. Anyways, I changed my clothes in the car, walked out the car, and knocked on the door.

"UNCLE!!" A distant voice yelled and once the door opened, I almost fell because Kacey was hugging my leg.

"WOAHHH, HEY LITTLE BUDDY" I ripped him off my leg and carried him giving him a hug. "How ya been little man?" He proceeded to talk about all his adventures with the girl next door and how his schooling was. My sister let me in and I sat on the couch listening to Kacey's stories. He got tired after a while so he layed half asleep on my chest.

"What did you need sis?" I asked while slowly rubbing up and down Kacey's back to make him fall asleep

"Oh, i just wanted to give you some of Carson's old clothes and some food" i jokingly looked at her offended.

"Wh- wow, just. Sigh. You really think I'm that tiny" as i wiped a fake tear from my eye and acted all dramatic like. We both snapped out of it and started laughing. "Thank you anyways for so much, I'll bring something hopefully tomorrow or the day after as a thank you"

"Thanks lil bro" she punched my shoulder and picked up Kacey to bring him to bed. "Goodbye, be safe!!" My sister waved as I left and headed to a bar nearby my apartment.

"What's up my dudes!?" I asked as I did that weird hand thing where we grab hands and bring it near our chests. We sat down and had a couple of drinks. Me being me again, i only took a few sips because i had to drive and call an uber for some of these guys.

"Heyyyy, iysukiiii-" A friend of mine named Derek said.

"Wanna know why me and Cameron have the same rinngg???" I laughed and nodded my head yes. "we got engaggegddddd wojziseoowooooooo-!" He suddenly smacked his head on the table and yelled "FUCK, I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT NOW, WE WERE SUPPO-" Cameron quickly came to close his mouth and apologized.

"Soooo, you and Derek?" I smirked at him and he just looked both tired and in love.

"Yes, and before you ask, it was when we were juniors in highschool, we just never felt like the time was right to ask so we wanted to tell you tomorrow but I guess tonight was good enough lmao" we both laughed and I congratulated him. "Don't worry, you'll be my best man, Itsuki"

"Of course, no way I wouldn't be!" I lightly punch his shoulder. "I should be heading home. I have work tomorrow.. Here's the money for their ubers, bye!" I handed him over 30 dollars and walked out the bar. I sat in my car and reflected on today. So Cameron and Derek are engaged and Kacey might have a girlfriend, ha.. Why is everyone in love so suddenly??

I started up the car and drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i got this idea by @bettercall.cal on tik tok :]


End file.
